ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy Baker
Troy Baker (Born in 1976) is a former American Funimation voice-actor and musician who now works in Los Angeles, best known for his roles in Anime, Western Animation, and Video Games. He is now the current voice for the DC Comics villain, The Joker after Mark Hamill retired from the role. He also voiced Espio the Chameleon in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series succeeding David Wills in 2010 and is later succeeded by Matthew Mercer in 2016. Sometime in the future (likely between 2019 and 2022), Baker will temporarily return to Funimation or Studiopolis to cast in Assassin's Journey, wherein he voices Ryoma Terasaka in place of Marcus D. Stimac. Voices *'Doctor Who: Animated' - The Doctor *'The Titans' - Dick Grayson/Nightwing *'Justice Leage International' - Bruce Wanye/Batman *'Sherlock Holmes' - Sherlock Holmes *'Justice League: Injustice' - Dick Grayson/Nightwing, The Joker *'Jak and Daxter: The Great Seas' - Pyro *'Jak and Daxter x Aldnoah.Zero' - Rehm *Future Crash Bandicoot Videogames and Media - Nitros Oxide *''Futuristic Heroes'' - Buckethead *''Psonic X Touhou'' - Buckethead *Final Fantasy XIII - Snow Villiers *Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game Series - Espio the Chameleon (2010-2016 succeeded by Matthew Mercer) *The Simpsons (Full English Dub Cast) - Superintendent Gary Chalmers, Sheriff, Alec Baldwin *Family Guy (Full English Dub Cast) - Brian Griffin *Winnie the Pooh (Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Redub) - Eyeore *The LEGO Batman Movie 2017 (Bang Zoom! / Funimation Redub) - The Joker, Green Arrow / Oliver Queen *The LEGO Movie (Viz Media / Funimation Redub) - Emmet *The Fairly OddParents (Full English Dub Cast) - Foop, Catman, Gene Simmons *Fairy Tail (Full English Dub Cast) - Jose Porla, Kama, Capricorn, Weisslogia *SpongeBob SquarePants (Full English Dub Cast) - Plankton *Toy Story (Full English Dub Cast) - Buzz Lightyear *Gravity Falls (Full English Dub Cast) - *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Full English Dub Cast) - Mewman Guard, additional voices *Steven Universe - *Cars (Bang Zoom! / Funimation Redub) - Lighting McQueen *The Lion King (Viz Media / Funimation Redub) - Mufasa *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS (Full English Dub Cast) - Jack Atlas *Saint Seiya (Full English Dub Cast) - Capricorn Shura (Sanctuary arc succeeded by Matthew Mercer), Sea Horse Baian *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Full English Dub Cast) - Fancy Pants, Svengallop, Additional voices *Mickey Mouse (Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Redub) - Mortimer Mouse *Looney Tunes (Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Redub) - Rocky, Bobby, The Brain, Stoney, Ringmaster *LEGO Dimensions (Viz Media / Bang Zoom! / Funimation Redub) - Emmet, Owen Grady, Michael Knight *Assassin's Journey - Ryoma Terasaka (Replaces Marcus D. Stimac; Based off Kanji from Persona 4) *Holy World War - Ryoma Terasaka, Capricorn, Additional Voices *Grand World War - Klaud el Britannia Known for: * The voice of Lego Batman * The voice of Joel * The voice of Booker DeWitt * The voice of Delsin Rowe * The current voice of The Joker (2013-present) * The voice of Talion * The voice of Jack Mitchell * The voice of Yuri Lowell * The voice of Espio the Chameleon (2010-2016) * The voice of Greed * The voice of Yamato and Pain (2009-2014) * The voice of Hawkeye and Loki Category:Voice actors Category:Non-Fanon Category:Actors Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:Sofia rhe First Voice Actors Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:1976 births Category:Psonic Actors Category:Psonic X Touhou Actors Category:1970s births Category:Real life Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Actors Category:Americans Category:FUNimation Voice Actors Category:Studiopolis Voice Actors Category:StanFord85's The LEGO Batman Movie Voice Actors Category:Saint Seiya Voice Actors Category:StanFord85's Toy Story Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's World War Series Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's Heroes FanFiction Verse Voice Actors Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:StanFord85's Pixar Voice Actors Category:DC Comics Voice Actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:Let's Fly and Fight! voice actors Category:American male voice actors